Dance of the Huntress
by SandyD12
Summary: They moved so gracious, flawless, it looked almost like a dance. Their eyes were roaming the room, looking for a prey before someone else had claimed that flesh. She would never fall for their tricks, but their prey seemed helpless, all falling for the same rituals, time and time again. It looked like that, a kind of religious ritual that took over the mind of the prey, of the men
1. Dance of the Huntress

I have written this fic for the prompt: prowl. Of a story saturday from months ago.

Before I forget this is in a universe that arya stayed with the brotherhood and more specifically in Lady Smallwoods care. And now she is finally outside the castle with the brotherhood travelling as an outlaw. Not that taht really ifluences this story but well.

-

They moved so gracious, flawless, it looked almost like a dance. Their eyes were roaming the room, looking for a prey before someone else had claimed that flesh. She would never fall for their tricks, but their prey seemed helpless, all falling for the same rituals, time and time again. It looked like that, a kind of religious ritual that took over the mind of the prey, of the men.

The only word Arya could describe the huntresses dance was prowling. They were moving all the time, searching the growth, looking for the flesh that would please them, amuse them. Arya used to hate them, now she just observed them and envied them. The huntresses used their beautiful bodies, melodic singing voices and their stealthy movements from table to table.  
>They all used the same technique and their prey fell so easily. The bodice low-cut, the words so sweetly and the ale and wine flowing. That was how they worked, the prey's mind was getting cloudy and couldn't judge anymore. The prey's body betrayed themselves, the seduction of alcohol and women had the effect that the huntresses intended.<p>

The huntress sought out the best flesh and sometimes even had to fight for the best prey, looks or money got their attention. Their seemed to be a ranking around all the huntresses, the highest had the first choice and the young beginners had the last. The ranking changes, smart young ones seduced the men with their voices, their young innocent beauty and stole the man from the higher huntresses.

Lady Smallwood had never thought Arya the art of seduction, the dance of temptation. That is the reason she observed the whores now at the Peach. These where the masters in allurement, learned from experience and the basic knowledge of their prey. It didn't seem to hard, they all fell for the set up trap. But these woman were trained, knew their bodies and were beautiful. Arya just seemed to have reach womanhood even when she already had had bled three years ago, when she was three and ten. She was innocent compared to the women here, Lady Smallwood had tried to teach her, but she wasn't interested in being a lady. Of what should she be a lady now? She neither was interested to be a whore, but men were so easily distracted by them. That was the only reason she observed them, really.

That was what Arya tried to tell herself again and again. It was just amusing to watch. It was funny to see how men thought they were in control, while actually the women manipulated them and had them right where they wanted the men to be. Arya could see it on their faces, the false smiles, greed in their eyes and the wicked look they send each other. She understood that it was a competition between the whores and the men didn't had a say in it even when they thought they had and that was the best way to deceive your prey. She could use that in a fight, when there was lack of other women and competition, a man didn't care anymore about the beauty or the voice. She was sure that what she observed now, could be handy in a fight someday. The only reason, only practical, rational reasons, nothing more.

She followed one of the younger girls. The girl moved so smoothly, skirts softly gliding over the floor, she took no misstep and had the sweetest smile. Arya had to try not to laugh out loud when the girl put her hand on Ned's shoulder and leant forward to fill his cup. Her breast was now almost in his face and the poor boy couldn't take his eyes away from her cleavage. What he didn't saw was the wicked smile of the girl and the glean in her eyes. Ned still was to honorable to initiate something, so the girl which was no older than Arya sat down next to him. She saw how the girl whispered sweet words in his ear, her hand caressed his shoulder and then went slowly down. After a few minutes her hand was softly stroking his groin and Ned was a lost cause. The lord of Starfall was blushing like a maiden. Soon after that the girl whispered a word and stood up, she hold out her hand and Ned took it, following her upstairs out of the main area. Arya held her hand in front of her mouth, trying to muffle her laughs. The innocent Lord will for sure loose his innocence.

Just like him, other man fell into the same trap. Men were so stupid. More than half of the brotherhood got rid of their purses and clothes. The money they oh so needed for supplies and horses were spend on whores, on their pleasure. Arya didn't really care anymore after all this years nothing was left for her, so she let them be. The room was a lot more empty and the last whores were prowling, finding their prey. Some of the men also noticed that they maybe wouldn't get lucky and Arya prayed that they would leave her alone.

In her prayer she forgot to mention that she wanted the huntresses to leave alone her friend and the grin she had since Ned was pulled out of the room disappeared. No men resisted the whores attempts, no men hadn't fall for the trap. Now she couldn't do anything but look how one of the young huntresses has got the eye of Gendry. He had been sitting in a dark corner, nursing his beer. Probably still mopping about their last fight. One thing Arya knew was that the whore knew how to deal with that, with her sweet words, womanly curves, comforting him.

And that was exactly what she did. She put her soft small hand on his shoulder and Arya could see Gendry tense. The huntress softly moved her fingers like she was massaging that one shoulder, while filling his cup. She wasn't totally pleased with his minimal reaction, he didn't look at her and his body only betrayed him by getting red at the tips of his ears and neck. Arya still saw her devilish smile, the huntress didn't mind a challenge. She graciously sat down next to him. She watched with a sour expression how the huntress touched his hair and graced his shoulder and arm. She whispered in his ear and even gave a small kiss just below his ear. She just wanted to move to his earlobe when something strange happened, for the first time that night a man moved away from the advances of the woman. Gendry looked flustered in the face but also determined to his cup and ignoring the woman. Arya's eyes were now wide and her mouth agape from surprise, no man would turn such a willing woman down right? But then she smiled lightly, at least not a smart man. Luckily Gendry was stupid.

The huntress walked by her and the others were smiling at her, laughing at her failed attempts. One of the older ones tried to reassure her, "My dear it's not your fault. He turned down a free woman the first time he came here and no one had any success with him yet. This a shame, such a handsome fellow." She signed and the huntresses narrowed their eyes at the tinned growth, the choice was less and they all wanted the best one.

Arya didn't pay any interest after that. Gendry had never fell in the trap of the huntresses, it seemed so unreal, no man could withstand it, she had seen that the whole night. Even the innocent good Lord of Starfall fell for it. Apparently what they say about bastards wasn't true, not that she ever believed that, but Gendry was living proof of that. She wondered why he didn't follow the girl. Maybe he wasn't interested in woman. The thought of that made her feel wary and she shook her head, what was it to her? And he had blushed furiously, he wouldn't do that if he didn't like girls. But that didn't mean anything to her, nothing.

She kept telling that to herself already for years. That was a reason to dislike being a lady even more, she just as well could admit it. She cared for him, liked him and didn't want another girl laying hands on him and steal him away from her. She didn't need to worry about that now. She wondered if she could pull out the same tricks as the huntresses. She already had her prey insight for years. She had a small smile on her lips and drank her ale. She needed all the support she could get and alcohol was her best friend, it gave her more courage and self-confidence. She had to get herself together, forgetting about all her doubts.

He doesn't sees you like that, you're just a little girl to him, you don't have a beautiful body, if he even rejects that girl he off course will reject you.

No no no you are not going to talk yourself out of this.

She stood up from her stool and walked stealthy to his hunched figure. Her walk wasn't as gracefully, but she was approaching him quietly. She put her hand on his shoulder, and felt him tense immediately, until he saw her and it immensely pleased her that he relaxed under her touch. He gave her a small smile and she slipped next to him.

"Shouldn't you be in your room m'lady?"

She huffed, "Shouldn't you be in some whore's room?" Then she remembered that she was supposed to sweet talk. She was by far the worst huntress in the world.

He pursed his lips and immediately got annoyed, "And shouldn't you be in a chamber with some Lord?"

Now she smiled and remembered their last fight, that she wasn't supposed to be in a brothel. She had demanded from him where she was supposed to be. On which he answered that she was supposed to be in a Lord's castle. Now he looked quizzically to her and raised his eyebrow. She almost wanted to react impulsive, she took a breath and stopped herself on time. She thought about the huntresses and picking a fight wasn't the way to mislead you prey, that's not how men work. She wished she could deny that, but till now picking a fight had never worked.

She just leaned forward and put her mouth by his ear, whispering: "All the Lord's are to occupied by the whores. But you aren't, are you?" She slowly laid her hand on his shoulder and she had only had to move her leg to sit on his lap.

"Ar," she felt him gulp, "Ar-Arya what are you doing?" She never had heard his voice so weak, but he didn't push her of so she took that as a good sign.

She leaned even more to him and her heartbeat went so fast. Before she reacted she let go of the breath she was holding and a second later she felt him shivering. Now she smiled, that reassured her.

"What do you mean?" She tried to sound innocent, but her smirk betrayed her voice not that she cared. He hadn't pushed her off and he was reacting to her she was sure. "I'm just talking to you," she tried to think, what would a huntress say in this moment, what would make him lose his control? "I want to apologize."

"Apologize for what?" His mind apparently wasn't as sharp as normal and she thanked the ale for causing that and causing her boldness. She wondered what she would do now. It wasn't something that is making or breaking. It was something that wasn't there at all and if she played this good, it was something that could happen.

"I'll show you." She had no idea which Arya she was at this moment. She wasn't the Lady or the self-conscience girl. She also wasn't the ghost of Harrenhall, or Nan, she certainly wasn't Arya horseface or Arya underfoot. She liked this Arya, Arya the huntress. She tried to stand up as gracefully as possible, she still wasn't as good as the whores, didn't had their bodies. But when she hold out her hand for him to follow, he took it and she smiled happily. She looked at the other huntresses, who had never manage to get him and she had a confident smile and looked wickedly at them. It gave her a boost of confidence when she saw the huntresses stunned and sour looks. Especially from the young girl that just had tried to hunt Gendry down. Arya had won this hunt, had stolen her prey from her.

She still didn't really know what she was doing. The only thing she was aware of was Gendry's warm hand in hers, the sound of his steps behind her, she didn't dare to look up. She probably was red in her face, but she also was determined. She ignored the sound from the huntresses around her, in their hot rooms and cold touches. Enjoying the feeling, the victory of their hunt. She was going to do that to. She started to feel giddy, a little light headed and maybe a little unsure. Maybe he still will reject her, but he didn't want to embarrass her in public. No she should forget thinking like that.

Before long she arrived at her own room, one of the only ones in which it was quiet and cold. She opened the door, still not looking back. She just walked in the room and was satisfied when Gendry followed. She closed the door behind them and stood with her back to the door. Now she saw him sitting there on her bed and her courage sank. It all sank away, she would never admit that she was self-confident or nervous. He just looked at her and his face had the familiar pained expression.

He was the first to snap out of the moment, "Arya you don't have to apologize, for anything. Maybe I should go." He already got up and made his way to her, to the door. Even when is closeness was intoxicating and she still couldn't fully comprehend what was happening. One thing she knew, he made to leave and then she had lost the hunt, while she already had come so far. He was in her room. Now she wondered what the huntresses do when they are in the room with the men. She wished that she could have observed them in those situations, because she didn't know. Lady Smallwood only told her how a bedding would go on a wedding night and then your clothes are already off. She had to think fast, without having experience. She never really kissed a boy, the peck that Ned gave her when she was four and ten didn't count at all. He was already by the door, with a raised eyebrow and almost ready to make sure she got out the doorway.

What would a huntress do? What would a huntress do? What would a huntress do?

She was a huntress now and she had to figure it out in less than a second. She remembered the lessons of Anguy with the bow. How she should look for a prey and never let go of one. She couldn't let Gendry go, he was her prey, she just had to shoot the arrow at the right time at the right place. What did Anguy say to her?

Follow your instincts.

That was it, she should follow her instincts, just do what she wanted to do, what felt good to do.

Gendry already had his hands on her shoulders and slowly tried to pull her out of the way. She looked curious in his blue eyes, he looked with concern to her. She also didn't miss the red neck and the red tips of his ears, he was blushing. Was he embarrassed? She wasn't in front of the door anymore and Gendry mumbled a goodnight and almost went to open the door.

She is a huntress, never let go of your prey, follow your instincts.

"wait."

He half turned to her, for sure saying that she didn't had to do all this. Before he could get out a word she had her hand on his arm. Then he seemed to freeze, she felt his arm muscle tense a little and saw his eyes look flustered at her hand on his arm. She wanted to be that confident Arya again, she smiled a little at his redness. She took a step to him and he didn't do anything, which she took as a good sign. She was a huntress and her prey wasn't easy and his instinct was flee, remember that. She had to be careful, subtle and gentle. Not really traits that came naturally to her. She took a breath and put her free hand on his shoulder. He faced her now fully.

He seemed to be out of his stone face and he let go of a breath he had held. "Arya." She took a step closer and like she saw the huntress do earlier, let her hand glided over his arm. Only not down, but up to his shoulder. "Wha-what are you doing?" His voice sounded so weak and small and he was so red in the face. He looked like a boy again instead of a man grown. She was quite proud that she was the cause of it. She had this effect on him. It also felt wrong, this wasn't the Gendry that she knew, the strong, determined bull. In front of her he was like a small mouse waiting for his doom. The destruction of his strong demeanor.

"You know what I'm doing," she leant up and whispered the words in his ear. She felt him taking a shaking breath. She now had to seal the deal, shoot the arrow, secure her catch, however you want to call it. She had to kiss him now or the moment was gone, or he started thinking again, or she started thinking again. No time to reconsider. She moved her cheek against his and her lips went from his ear over his cheek to his lips. He looked confused, afraid and maybe a little bit hopeful. He looked like a deer caught, no more like a stag, he was more like a stag than a deer. He still was the prey, she was the huntress and he lost. She stood on her tiptoes, used his shoulders to keep balance and then pushed her lips against his.

It was strange. A good strange, but still strange. That peck from Ned was really nothing, but this should mean something. She heard stories of sparks, a kiss like the explosion of wildfire, this didn't feel like that at all. His lips were soft, wet and she smelled the ale. She tried to move, but she didn't really knew what she was doing and Gendry didn't really help. He was stone again.

She had failed, she was no huntress. She didn't had the knowledge like the others. She lost her prey. What was she thinking? She moved back and cast her look down, she couldn't look at him now. He snapped out it, he took a breath and she felt his neck muscles move. She let go of his shoulders to and put a step back. Then something happened that she didn't understand. He followed her, he took a step to her. She felt one of his hands on her arm, like she had his arm before, to make sure he wouldn't go away. His other hand cradled her face and made her look up. She didn't want to, he would probably laugh at her. Saying that she acted like a stupid little lady. Only he didn't.  
>His eyes hold concern and something else she couldn't identify and then he leant forward and kissed her. His lips were touching her, she was kissing Gendry. He was kissing her. It was clumsy and that was an understatement. He apparently had just as much experience as her, maybe a bit more, but not really.<p>

It was perfect, there were no sparks or wildfire. There were only butterflies in her stomach, that flew to her toes, to her heart, following her spine to her head. It felt amazing. His lips were a few inches away from her face now and they both caught their breath. He gave her one peck and the feeling was still going through her whole body. "We shouldn't." He broke the silence, while his forehead and hers were touching and their eyes locked. "With you being a Lady."

Normally she would snap at him for calling her a Lady, but that bastard had made her soft. She told herself that her reaction was that soft because she was a huntress who wanted to keep her prey. Actually she was dazed and reacted on instinct. She had a little smile and her hand on is cheek felt so good and he needed to know that it felt so good. "How could something that feels so good be something we shouldn't do?"

He smiled sadly, "They will kill me." She just shook her head. Arya Stark was long dead. She was now just Arya and the only person she got in this world was Gendry. She kissed him again to reassure him. She would learn how to kiss, this time already went better. Then she took his hands in hers and lead her to her bed. Now he looked shocked and afraid. Which made her afraid that he would go.

"Just stay with me, nothing else, just sleeping, please?" The rest comes later, but she wouldn't lose him now. She wouldn't let go of her prey. She laid down and he laid down next to him. She buried herself in his chest and he pulled his arms around her.

She would never let him go from now in, she caught him. He was hers now. She was a huntress and her prey had been helpless to her tricks.


	2. The wind was Howling

The wind was howling, the snow was whirling and falling down with force. The taste of winter in the air, while the storm was busting for two days. The sun was away for moons, the darkness crept over the country. "The night is dark and full of terrors," she whispered softly in the empty air. She only believed in the God of dead, but she repeated the words her lover would use. She wondered if it was possible to call him her lover if they never made love.

The kisses were sweet, bittersweet because it would never go further. The sound of the fire echoes through the castle, the stones are damp and the world feels dark and cold around her. The warmth of the fire couldn't reach her, the warmth she needed had been away already for a moon, maybe even longer. The empty feeling settled in her heart, she had been so used to the warmth and the heat. Which left her colder than ever before.

The courtyard was empty and she couldn't see further. The snow made it impossible to see the surroundings. Her only thoughts were with her lover, who was out there somewhere. Maybe freezing to dead. She shuddered, "Not today."

She was so used to the silence, the quiet. Her heart skipped a beat when a voice behind her startled her, "My- Arya." She turned to Lady Smallwood and gave a sad smile, "You don't have to worry child, they will come back safely." It was a lie. Normally she would argue, call her a liar. But the Lady meant it good, she wanted to help, make her feel better. "Come dine with me, you are freezing here, my dear. And we should talk." She held out her hand in good comfort and Arya took it. She silently followed Lady Smallwood.

She sat together with the Lady in her bedchambers, fire roaring. The servants were sent out and it was only her and the Lady in the quiet room, the sound of fire crackling was almost deafening. "I know how you feel Lady Arya." She wanted to protest but the Lady shushed her. "You are a Lady and you know it, I know it and I am going to give you a choice." Arya had the feeling that it would be a hard choice, she saw the pity in Lady Smallwood's eyes. In the past years Lady Smallwood raised her and Arya could read her now well and cared for her deeply. She had been in the castle for so long that some people now even believed that she was the Lady's bastard daughter and she had to admit she liked the life of Arya Rivers. She never wanted to be a bastard, she had even cried when she thought she was a bastard, but her bastard brother had reassured her. But she didn't want to be a bastard because that would mean that her family wasn't her family. That her mother wasn't her mother and Arya couldn't live with that idea. But now her parents were dead, just like her siblings, she wasn't sure about Sansa or even her little brothers. She shook her head the crushing feeling was worse than the empty feeling she felt earlier.

"We received a raven," the Lady looked sadly to her, "from Winterfell." Lady Smallwood knew about her parentage after staying for a year in Acornhall. It took a week for Arya to make her stop saying, My Princess, another three years to let her stop saying My Lady, but Lady Smallwood never fully learned. "King Stannis took over the Castle with the Lord Commander of the Night Watch, which I belief is your brother." She stopped talking for a second to see Arya's reaction. "They know about the fake Arya. I am not going to send the raven that you are still alive and the heir." Arya looked surprised at the Lady. In the beginning the only reason that the Lady didn't sent a raven was for Arya's own safety and because there already was another Arya out there. The Lady smiled softly at her and reached out to Arya's hand and give it a squeeze, "I said before I know how you feel," A short silence, "Loving an outlaw."

Arya froze, "What?" she said quietly. They had been so discreet or she thought they had been. A lovers touch in the shadows, a kiss in the darkness. Walking as quiet as a shadow to an unoccupied room. He wasn't as quiet, but still as quiet as he could be. The feeling of his fingers gazing her arm, his warmth around her, with one simple touch. His heat that fired up a flame inside her with one kiss. The feeling of his shudder as she breathed in his neck and whispered in his ear. Sensual were their touches and teasing were their manners. She laughed when he blushes, his red ear tips. She loved it when she made him so shy, like a boy again. She also loved it when he finally showed his dominant man side, when he is leaning over her and leads the passionate kiss.

Lady Smallwood broke her train of thoughts and wishing memories, "You care for him, but as a Lady you could never love him. I am not going to send a raven, because I don't want to make such an important choice for you." She took her hand back and folded them in her lap, "You can be the Lady of Winterfell. I will send men with you and you can meet with the King and your brother. The consequence will be that you can't stay with your outlaw. They will want to wed you." She stood up and walked to the door, "I leave the choice to you."

The wind was howling, it was dark outside where her lover was and she felt emptier and colder than ever. Once was a time that everything she wanted was to find her family, she would do anything to see them again. She still wanted to see her brother, she wanted to feel him muss up her hair, finish her sentences and call her little sister. There would be no coming back from there, she would be the Lady she didn't want to be. She would run for a short time the holdfast, she once wanted that, but when she would wed her lord husband would take over and she had nothing more to do. The biggest issue was the other possibility.

She could stay here as Arya, the bastard girl, who can be lovers with a bastard smith. Her other family, her other pack. She remembered how she felt when Gendry choose the brotherhood, that he would leave her. In that moment they weren't even lovers. Could she do that to him? It wasn't even a choice. A miserable life, with miserable people. Her reunion with her brother would be fleeting and then he would go back to the wall. She would find a way to let him know she was alive, but also a way to tell him that she would never go back, never be Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell. She was just Arya and she had a lover who was part of her pack. She had a new family.

The silence came back, the fire died out and the only sound was the whistling of the wind.

In the next moons turn she had written a letter for her brother, no names or places mentioned, just the letter from Nymeria to Ghost. She first wanted to sent it with a Raven, but then they would know that this was the raven from Acorn Hall and they would come and find her. She didn't want to be found.

The silence died out after a moon, not because of the Brotherhood, but Lady Smallhood needed to host trespassers who where joining the cause in the North, the cause of King Stannis and Lord Commander Snow. They needed men on the wall. Every day they hosted men and Arya hated it, The Brotherhood would stay away if there were other visitors, her lover wouldn't come home yet.

Lady Smallwood took her under her wing and made sure that her servants would gossip about the bastard daughter. They would be the only gossips that would be told about her, the bastard daughter. The servants were ordered to call her Lady Rivers, no one was to know her name. There were some mistakes, when they spoke to soon and called her Arya. But it was limited and people knew her as Lady Rivers. She hated to be called a Lady and she soon managed to make them call her Rivers, she liked the name well enough. She was the cold bastard daughter, she didn't give the men pretty smiles or sweet talk. She was silent, grave and cold. She longed for the touch of her lover and these men kept him away.

One night she sneaked into the stables and looked in the saddle backs, she found one of a messenger, with different letters, one was addressed to King Stannis, next to it she put her own letter that she sealed with black wax and addressed to Lord Commander Snow. The messenger might will get in trouble, but she hoped he would never think of Lady Rivers as a potential sender of the letter. It was a big risk she took, but it was worth it. Jon deserved to know that she was alive, well and didn't want to be found. She heard some sounds outside, she jumped up and ran over to the other side of the stable. She started to brush one of the horses and she was Lady Rivers again.

"Hello Lady Rivers," a drunk man stumbled to her. She send him a cold glare. "Is it true that you are so cold as they say you are, winter seems to have settled in your heart, but your cunt will be as warm and wet as that of every other woman.

"Would you vandalize your guest right like that?" She shot back at him, but he didn't seem to notice. She stepped out of his reach when he grabbed for her.

"I thought I saw you walk away from the hall to here." He mumbled and stepped forward again. She tried to reach for her knife but she couldn't find it. Her eyes widened, she had left it in her chamber. She never thought one of those men would dare to do her any harm, they were going to serve her brother. She wondered what Lady rivers would do in such a situation, she was no normal Lady, she was a bastard and cold-hearted. She looked around for a weapon but couldn't find something. She stepped out of his reach again and then she knew. The horse separated her from the drunk man. She was a bastard, she knew how to ride a horse, Arya Stark was a great horserider. She jumped on the horse, which ran away immediately from the shock of having someone sitting on it. Some barrels fell in the process of fleeing outside into the courtyard. The horse's hooves could be heard on the stone and one of the chickens started to make a sound. Soon people stumbled in the courtyard and Lady Smallwood ran to her. The horse only started to get spooked more and she slid of it quickly, she was safe now. She pointed to the stables where the man stumbled out, yelling.

Everyone knew what happened. Lady Smallwood ordered the man to be restraint and he was not welcome anymore in the morrow. Arya apologized to the owner of the horse, which was some Lordling. But it was good, she even got complimented on her horsemanship. She nodded, smiled and returned to her chambers with the excuse that she was tired.

From then on she observed the men that came in more cautiously. She now also noticed the dead bodies that people brought on. She listened to the stories, of bodies next to the road, some frozen and some were attacked by the big troop of wolves led by the she-wolf. She didn't know what to think of it, she only said "not today" every day. Gendry was strong he would survive.

It was the next group of men that gave more news of dead and despair. But also of the infamous Brotherhood. "They raid us, luckily didn't took all our resources. They are criminals. Just jumped out of the tree line." She shared a look with lady Smallwood, but they both didn't comment. This only happened a day ago, they were close. Her lover, her warmth was so close, she almost wanted to ride out into the snow and the dark. They all called them criminals, but they were from higher blood, they had no idea what the common folk went through. The Brotherhood raided parties to give back to the common people of the Riverlands. They went with supplies to the inn at the crossroads, Stoney Sept and other surroundings.

Lady Smallwood gave a little smile to the men, "Did you had much losses?" Arya knew she meant dead people.

The men shook their head, "We lost one man, Gris, he died from the arrow in his leg, couldn't walk and we had no carts or horses."

Arya's eyes widened, "You left him there?" She remembered Lommy and how he couldn't walk because of the arrow in his leg. She saw how Lady Smallwood reprimanded her with her eyes. But the men just laughed.

"He was bleeding like a pig, if it wasn't the blood loss the cold will have killed him. It is war girl, it is everymen for themselves." The man took another gulp of his tankard and Arya already hated him.

Lady Smallwood apologized for her behavior, "And did they had any losses?"

Arya tried to guard her face, but this was what interested. She needed to know if Gendry was alive. The man narrowed his eyes, "What is it to you?"

Lady Smallwood looked the very image of a Lady, "We had a lot of problems with the outlaws in these woods for a long time, they raid the castle and as you see we don't have many guards to protect us."

The man smiled, "Those bastards are getting so desperate they even raid a castle, I am sorry I can't leave men here to protect you. If it sooths you, I think we got at least three of them or hurt them at least they won't last more than a day out there."

It didn't sooth Arya at all, but she guarded her face and she respected Lady Smallwood so much in that moment. "Oh it does for sure. I think my daughter feels sick of all the talk of dead and despair, she looks so pale. If you will excuse us, I will escort her to her chambers."

The servants gave more ale and the men were pleased.

Arya felt so lonely in that moment, Gendry might never come back to her. She kept walking in her room and looked outside, but she just saw fog, white of the snow and the darkness of night, that was blinding the sky also during daytime.

"It will be okay sweet child. He will come back, men always say they slay other men. They would never admit their defeat in front of woman, especially not so if they have a loss by the Archer." Lady Smallwood was seated on her bed, hands in her lap.

She gave her a reassuring smile, "Yes I am sure you are right."

The lady nodded and excused herself, she was needed as hostess. She tried to sleep that night, but it would not come. The room was dark and cold and eventually she fell into a wolf dream. She was out in the cold and the taste of flesh blood was still on her tongue. A familiar smell invaded her senses and it calmed her. She woke up covered in sweat and with longing for her lover.

It was two days later that the men left, it had stopped snowing, the fog was gone and the world was white, dark and cold. That night it was just her and Lady Smallwood, it felt quiet and she welcomed it. A day of quiet followed and she wondered how long she had to wait for the next quests.

The answer came quick. She woke up and the sounds of talking, laughter and singing reached her room. She just put on one of those dresses when Lady Smallwood walked in with a bright smile on her face. "I wanted to wake you up, but I see you are risen."

Arya looked up, "Who are the guests now?"

Lady Smallwood only smiled more, "the Brotherhood, they are back." Arya looked full unbelief, they were back, Gendry was back. She looked questionably to the Lady. "The smithy."

She needn't hear more, she ran through the door, cursing her dress in the process. She hadn't even done her hair but she didn't care, he was in the smithy, which meant that he was healthy and alive. She avoided the hall, she didn't want to see the rest of the Brotherhood, she just wanted to see Gendry. She ran outside through the snow. Once she loved the snow, now she hated it for slowing her down. She heard the sounds from a hammer hitting the steal and she beamed. She ran in the smithy, the coals were glowering and she saw the amount of steel that needed reshaping. But that didn't held her interest like the black haired man that was standing there, he had pulled his hair behind his head in a leather band it had grown so much over the past moons. He hadn't heard her coming in. He was focused on the blade that he was hammering, she missed the music he made. She had missed him and a tear rolled over her cheek. "Why didn't you wake me up stupid."

He looked up startled and then she saw the small scar on the side of his head. He turned away, but she could see him watching her from the corner of his eye. "What is that." She rushed to him so she could look at him fully."

"Watch out it is hot." She didn't care for the coals though. So he had to drop the sword next to the coals on the cold stone and step back, so she also wouldn't be too close to the heat. She brought her hand to the scar on his cheek. He flinched when she touched it and she immediately brought her hand back. "Does it hurt?" He shook his head. "How did it happen?"

He looked away, his jaw clenched, "Just a man and a sword. I was lucky I stood sideways." After that he looked unsure to her. She smiled at that and hugged him. She felt his arms incase her cautiously. She signed and some more tears escaped her when she was encased in his warm, strong chest and arms.

"I missed you so much, I am so happy you are back." She looked up and saw him staring back at her. She rested her hand against his cheek and her thumb moved soothingly over his scar. Her other hand traveled up his arm for purchase, and she leant up and kissed him. Her warmth, her heat was back. The kiss was slow and she felt how his hands started to move over her smaller back. He pulled away first, "You're even more beautiful than I remember." She smiled and moved over his scar again, "And you're more fearsome." That was met with a chuckle and she smiled at him.

Then she looked worried again, "What is wrong?"

"That is the only injury you got, right?" He nodded and then she smiled again. "I thought you would never come back to me. I thought I lost you to winter forever."

"I am not that easily beaten." He tried to reassure her, while tears filled her eyes again.

"Gendry you are my only true friend, my only family, I can't lose you."

"Arya I am going nowhere."

"But you are, you might stay here for awhile, but not long. Then you are off with the Brotherhood again and I am waiting for your return." She took a breath, "Let me come with you."

"Arya you know I am not in power of those decisions."

"Even if you were, you wouldn't let me come, would you?" That was met with silence and she glared at him.

"I can't, Arya, I know you are safe here."

"But I am not! Not without you. A few weeks ago," she couldn't resume that sentence and she felt how his hands clenched and held her tighter and his look of worry and trouble in his eyes. He really looked more fearsome now, but he was the same boy who left with her King's Landing.

"What happened?" He grinded out and that remembered her of the Gendry with other people, when he was with other company than her.

"A drunken man," his hands tightened even more, that it hurt, "Gendry could you loosen your grip a bit." He immediately let go and he now slid his hands from her upper arms to the palm of her hand. "He didn't do anything to me, but he tried." He signed and he cupped her cheek and kissed her a bit more forceful.

"I won't leave again."

She knew that was a lie, "Liar."

"They leave tomorrow, since more trespassers are expected. I have too much work to finish before then. I need to finish as much as possible, but I won't leave with them, I will finish all this work."

She looked up at him, since a few years he always went with the Brotherhood and now he stayed, she wondered if she could make him stay for always. Let them kill, raid and find steel. Let him stay with her and smith and never leave again, he was safe here with her. "promise?"

He nodded promise and she kissed him then. "Arya I have work."

"But I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"If I don't finish enough they will take me to the crossroad." That made her stop. "They already wanted me there, I begged to stay here and smith. But if I don't finish enough, they know you distract me. Just one day."

She nodded, "Just one day."

"Now go greet the Brotherhood, they already expect you." She already turned to leave, "Wait." She looked back questionably. He put his own leather band out of his hair, so his long hair fell into his eyes. He pulled her hair and she turned around. He put a braid in it and bound his leather band around it. "So you are more presentable." She kissed him on the cheek and was off.

"Hello Little Lady where have you been?" Tom almost sang when she walked into the dining hall. She just smiled at him and sat herself next to Edric Dayne. The Lord of Starfall looked more matured and tired than she had ever seen him. But he still greeted her with a kind smile. Thoros and Beric Dondarrion were talking together as always and Lady Smallwood was also joining their conversation, giving them a heads up what happened in the past moons and what she heard from the quests of the past moon.

Lem was of throwing dices with some other members of the Brotherhood and then she saw a man sitting with them with a wound in the calf and she had never seen him before. He was drinking, talking and laughing with Anguy. "Who are you?"

The man laughed, "You are no Lady of courtesies are you? I am Gris, it is an honor to meet you."

She narrowed her eyes, "I have heard that name before."

The man smiled a toothy grin, "It might have been the men before M'Lady they had left me for dead and then these men that shot me patched me up and offered a trial and now I am here. I much prefer staying in the Riverlands than going to a sure dead in the North."

Anguy continued, "They say them White Walkers are back M'Lady."

"They are just stories," she answered, "And don't call me a Lady." The men started to laugh and she left them to their cups. Maybe White Walkers are real, if Beric could be raised from the dead, why wouldn't White Walkers be real. She shuddered at the thought, she remembered the stories of Old Nan. The walkers brought the endless night, dead and despair.

She was now trying to listen to the conversation between Beric, Thoros and Lady Smallwood. "We need to. the Lord of Light demands us." "And you expect Stannis to accept outlaws in his army just like that." "They can't be that picky anymore." "You want to bring her?" "No" "But you want to take him?" "She will never let him go." "It won't be a concern for at least three moons." "Then we'll see."

She couldn't pinpoint exactly what they were talking about but she had an idea. They were might going North to, she would not be allowed with them and they wanted to take Gendry from her. She would never let that happen. If she wanted to go North she would go North, but then Jon would see her and she would be put in Winterfell. Gendry wouldn't be allowed to stay with her, but fighting the White Walkers would be dead for sure. Lady Smallwood looked at her and noticed her thoughtful look.

"Lady Arya would you bring some food to Gendry he could use some lunch." She nodded and was off with some food that she had put on a plaid.

She heard the sing-song voice from Tom behind her, "Don't distract our smith too much, we need him."


End file.
